


Гибкость и терпение

by Aina_Agras



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда связывание — единственный способ стать свободнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибкость и терпение

Владимир был всегда сдержаннее, и Анатолий иногда злился на него, хотя потом, поостыв, понимал, что брат прав. Не всё можно уладить силой и грубостью, иногда дипломатия — лучший выход из неудобной ситуации, гибкость — не слабость, а всего лишь один из множества способов решения проблем, и иногда — самый лучший. Но лишь иногда: спуску русские никому не давали.  
— Володя? — позвал Анатолий, открывая дверь.  
Никто не отозвался, и он вошёл в темноту пентхауса на двадцать втором этаже на 8-й авеню. Здесь почти ничего не напоминало о России — типично американская обстановка. Так захотел Владимир, он, в отличие от брата, часто видевшего во сне шумные московские улицы, совсем не скучал по родине. Анатолий включил настенный светильник и взял с полки рядом сувенир — куклу-матрёшку. Эта деревянная игрушка — всё, что они взяли с собой, когда сбежали в Америку.  
Он огляделся и прислушался, но в квартире было тихо. Владимир что-то говорил о том, что сегодняшний вечер будет особенным. Это значит, что они будут не просто трахаться, а трахаться с изысками. Он услышал позади шаги и криво улыбнулся, когда на его плечи легли руки.  
— Ты проявляешь к этой херне больше интереса, чем ко мне.  
— Не ревнуй, — усмехнулся Анатолий и вернул матрёшку на место. — Твои щёки мне нравятся больше.  
Он обернулся, намереваясь поцеловать брата, но тот отодвинулся.  
— Ещё рано. Пошли.  
Снова он завёл старую песню. Владимир настаивал, чтобы всё шло своим чередом, что к подобного рода отношениям нужно привыкнуть, но Анатолий грубо устранил первое препятствие, безо всяких обиняков затащив брата на заднее сидение своего шевроле. Деликатность, особенно в таком вопросе, казалась ему уделом баб и слюнтяев. Однако всё вышло как-то скомкано, не так, как должно было быть — трахать старшего брата, которого любишь и уважаешь, — совсем не то, что милую шлюшку, которая для этого и предназначена. И всё-таки он справился.  
Тем не менее продвинулись они достаточно далеко, думал Анатолий, позволяя раздеть себя и уложить на голый матрац. Он безоговорочно доверял брату, чьи руки затягивали верёвки на его запястьях и щиколотках. Слегка напрягся, когда с него стащили штаны, и подумал: правильно ли он сделал, согласившись на эту авантюру? Внушаемые с детства устои и ценности в последний раз всколыхнули сомнения в его душе — смогут ли они после смотреть друг другу в глаза? — и пропали, вытесненные нарастающим возбуждением. Последним штрихом стала повязка, лишившая его возможности видеть.  
— Я надеюсь, ты в меня ничего лишнего засовывать не будешь? — забеспокоился Анатолий. — Я согласен исключительно на твой член.  
— У меня ещё и кляп есть. Ну, знаешь, такой красный шарик...  
— Это совсем хреновая идея!  
— Зато ты замолчишь.  
Анатолий приподнялся, чтобы обматерить брата, но тот действительно заткнул ему рот, правда, губами. Против такого способа он не возражал. Губы коснулись щетины на подбородке, провели по шее до розы ветров на правом плече. Анатолий довольно выдохнул и тут же вздрогнул: Владимир лизнул сосок и втянул его в рот. Ласка показалась непривычной и даже раздражающей, но потом они оба вошли во вкус, причём Владимир в прямом смысле — он так сладко причмокивал в процессе, что Анатолий приподнимался насколько мог и пытался хотя бы потереться подбородком о коротко стриженую голову, но не дотягивался. Он уже начал подрагивать от напряжения и возбуждения, если бы не верёвки — так долго бы не пролежал. Он резко вдохнул и выругался сквозь зубы: Владимир сжал его яйца и облизал член, не трогая головку. И отошёл. Анатолий требовательно застонал, прося продолжения, толкнулся вверх, но вместо тепла влажного рта возбуждённый член обдало холодным воздухом.  
Он выл и просил, чтобы ему помогли кончить, сначала матерился, потом уже просто бессвязно бормотал. Мысли путались, возбуждение затмевало всё, и каждое неожиданное и осторожное прикосновение заставляло вздрагивать. Он вертел головой и звал брата, умолял, но тот только тихо усмехался. Невидимый, похлопывал по груди, плечам, бёдрам и отходил.  
— Володя, ну не будь же мудаком!  
Игра затягивалась и от этого становилась невыносимой. Анатолий грозился устроить брату чуть ли не тёмную, если тот продолжит его мучить, прекрасно зная, что, если Владимир не захочет что-то сделать сам, его никто не заставит. Даже он, родной, любимый брат. Как не заставит разжать пальцы, неожиданно сомкнувшиеся на шее. Он открывал рот, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, сипло выматерился сквозь кашель, когда Владимир позволил ему глотнуть воздуха.  
— Терпение, — услышал Анатолий его спокойный голос.  
Горло снова сдавило, в этот раз сильнее. Анатолий захрипел и вскинулся. Верёвки впились в запястья и щиколотки, по телу пробежала дрожь. Удушье странным образом усиливало возбуждение, казалось, ещё немного — и он кончит от одного только ощущения нехватки кислорода. Но за секунду до этого Владимир снова разжал хватку.  
Сил ругать его не было. Анатолий лежал, подрагивая, и жадно дышал. Он почти всхлипнул от поцелуя в губы, сжал кулаки, почувствовав прикосновение языка к животу. Выгнулся, застонал — Владимир наконец-то взял в рот член — и кончил так, что перед глазами побелело. Пришёл в себя из-за того, что верёвки ослабли, и хрипло выдохнул с облегчением, вставая.  
— Тише, тише! — Его успокаивающе похлопали по плечу. — Спокойно, всё уже позади. И да. Можно было не кончать мне в рот.  
Анатолий сам содрал повязку с глаз и притянул брата к себе за шею.  
— В следующий раз, — сказал он, криво улыбаясь, — ты окажешься на моём месте. И посмотрим, сможешь ли ты не кончить мне в рот.


End file.
